


Our Family

by fanpire109



Series: The Stilinski Family [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Pregnant Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanpire109/pseuds/fanpire109
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a prequel to Eviction Notice, the day Derek and Stiles become parents</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Family

Derek placed his hand on his swollen belly as another contraction tore througgh his body. He watched as his boyfriend and the father of his child ran around the room freaking out. Derek had started having contractions about 20 minutes ago and as soon as Stiles found out that the baby decided that she no longer wanted to stay inside Derek's womb, he started freaking out.

At 17 years old Stiles was not prepared to be responsible for another person, he didn't feel like he could handle it, but maybe he should've thought about that before he got his boyfriend pregnant.

Derek was starting to think he'd have to deliver the baby alone on Stiles' bed but thankfully he heard the sheriff's car pull into the driveway. Once Stiles heard his father, he ran downstairs leaving his laboring boyfriend all alone. In between contractions Derek got up and waddled down the stairs and was met by the sight of the Sheriff trying to calm Stiles down. Deciding that he didn't feel like dealing with this aymore he said.

"So, is one of you going to drive be to the hospital or is this baby going to be born in the living room? Stiles, I've been packed for weeks, and if I forgot something then you can get it after she's born."

"Son, he's right. Right now, your job is to be supportive as he brings your child nto this world." 

Once Stiles finally calmed down they were able get to the hospital. Walking into the hospital, Stiles freaked out again.

"Attention! My boyfriend is in labor!" Derek elbowed him and waddled to the front desk, but before he could talk to the lady Stiles burst out  
"He's pregnant!"

"Oh really? Between the heavily, swollen stomach he keeps rubbing and you shouting out to the whole hospital that he's in labor, I never would've guessed."

Derek quickly stepped in

"Ma'am, I'm sorry. This is out first child, so he's a little nervous."

"Well, I'd hope it's your first baby, I swear these days the second kids are fertile they think they have to reproduce. Honey, fill these forms out while I get you a wheelchair even though what I'd really like to get you is a new boyfriend/babydaddy. Some people should not reproduce. Now, you can I trust you to take care of him until I get back."

"Yes, ma'am. I always take care of him."

"Not by the look of his stomach you don't."

She then left while Derek filled out the forms. The sheriff then walked in and asked what was going on to which Stiles replied,

"Well, the admitting lady hates me and just insulted me."

"Son, your boyfriend is in labor and is about to give birth to your child, I'd get used to hearing insults today."

Just then the admitting lady walked over with a wheelchair, "Here, honey you'll feel a little better once you're off your feet. Especially seeing as the baboon you knocked you up isn't even paying attention to you. Who are you?" she said once she saw the Sheriff.

"Oh, I'm the baboon's father."

"Good, I'm putting you in charge of Derek and the baby because obviously the only thing that one knows about pregnant people is how to get one pregnant."

"Okay, I'll take care of them."

Then they went up to labor and delivery where once it was confirmed that Derek was indeed in labor and five centimeters dialated, he was settled into a room.

Witthin 20 minutes of being in the room, his water broke.

After that, things went by really fast and 3 hours later it was time for Derek to push.

Stiles and the sheriff were each instructed to hold one of Derek's legs and pull it back as he pushed.

Against his better judegment Stiles peered between Derek's legs as he pushed and was amazed to see the top of his daughter's head. He kept encouraging Derek and push after push more and more became visable and finally she slid into the doctor's arms and their screaming baby girl was placed onto her mother's chest.

Derek was overwhlemed with emotion as he looked into his daughter's eyes for the first time. He couldn't believe that this little girl was the thing that had been living and growing inside of him fro the past 9 months. She had lived inside of him for 9 months, he had never loved someone so much.

He and Stiles connected eyes for the first time since their daughter's birth as Stiles cut the umbilical cord and the nurses took the baby to clean her off and weigh her as Derek was instructed to deliver the afterbirth, Stiles started kissing all over his face whispering "Thank you" again and again until the doctor was satisfied that both Derek and the baby were healthy and just needed to rest.

After 10 minutes with a lactation consultant, Derek finally got Lilly Laura Stilinski to latch onto his nipple and begin nursing.

After she left, Stiles made Derek look at him and said "Derek, I love you so much. Today you showed me just how truly strong you are and even though I didn't think it was possible, watching you bring our daughter into the world has made me fall in love with you even more. She makes us a family in our hearts, but I want us to be a family in name. Will you marry me?"

Stiles got down on one knee and produced a simple goldband the standard engagement ring for men.

"Yes, Stiles I'll marry you."

Stiles them kissed Derek and gently kissed Lilly's head being careful not to disrupt her meal.

Two days later Stiles was carefully wheeling Derek and Lilly out of the hospital when Karen, the lady from the front desk spotted them.

"Well, Thank God that baby is the spitting image of her mother. Derek, how are you feeling sweetheart?"

"I'm still a little sore but hopefully that won't last long."

"Well, what you need is rest. Are you nursing?"

"Yes, ma'am"

"Good, that's the best thing for the baby, now that's the only thing you should do for the next few days. Force that lazy boyfriend of yours to take care of the baby. That is if you feel like you can trust him with this precious angel."

"First of all, I'm his fiance now and second of all I can take care of my family. My fiance was in labor when we first came in, I'm 17 I was freaking out."

"Well, what I saw was a boy not taking care of the mother of his child when he needed it the most."

"Okay, you two need to either make up or agree to disagree because we need to get Lilly home before it's time for her next feeding."

Karen said, "Spoken like a great mama. You take notes and be sure to take care of those two. Make him rest and enjoy that baby because before you blink she'll be all grown up. And please learn how to use a condom correctly."

Stiles chuckled and said, "Trust me, we aren't having anymore babies for a long time."

And with that the Stilinski family went home to enjoy the first day of the rest of their lives.


End file.
